This invention relates to data processing systems and methods for linking or coupling data processing systems with system resources such as memory and other processor units or processing systems.
With the development of computer systems, processing units and system resources such as memory, input/output units, data communications systems, etc., there has been more desire to form integrated computing system networks whereby a multiplicity of computers may be connected to one another, and even wherein different types of computer systems may be coupled to one another for mutual intercommunication and distribution of processing tasks. One of the major obstacles impeding the design of a system network architecture has been the lack of a comprehensive means for interconnecting the various processing units of the system.
In a multiprocessor network with a multitude of resources, there is always the problem of how to allocate the use of the resources and how to allocate and control which processor systems may communicate with which other processor systems and what usage they may make of these other systems.
In the embodiment of the present invention, an architecture and methodology is disclosed for the coupling of a multiple number of processing systems whereby any one system may be permitted to access and control a selected one, or one of a group of processors in another system, in a controlled fashion whereby certain memory resources may be shared and certain memory resources may be restricted; or where certain memory resources are permitted to have only a limited use to a given processor. Thus, the herein described system network provides for executive control of requesting processors and slave processors in an orderly scheduled basis plus the allocation of resources and the general network control which will permit an efficient use of all the available resources.